CauldronBrewed Beer
by abcdecherri
Summary: It's the end of exams and the students of Hogwarts are ready to celebrate in true teenage fashion: a party. Hermione wants to rid herself of the pain caused by her and Ron's breakup; Draco's just looking for a good time; and Pansy's looking to make drama.
1. Chapter 1

The corridors of the castle were unusually quiet that night after the final examinations of the year. The professors and Filch who had been patrolling the passageways that night couldn't quite figure out why there was not more celebrating going on; they could not report hearing so much as a whisper let alone a celebration going on anywhere in the castle. The Head Boy and Girl, who also had to grudgingly patrol the corridors that night, knew perfectly well however why such an unnatural silence had taken over the stony domain. Quite fortunately, though, they were only charged with patrolling until 10 P.M.; plenty of time to enjoy the end-of-exams party going on in the Ravenclaw common room.

--

"Bloody Head Boy duties." Draco Malfoy said to himself while walking around aimlessly, not caring enough to pay any attention to his surroundings. He looked down at his wristwatch for the umpteenth time, it read 9:38 P.M.. "Fan-fucking-tastic, an entire two minutes have gone by since I've last checked the time. Ugh, I don't even know why I bother, it's not like anyone will notice if I leave my post early." Draco stopped suddenly in mid-step. Bringing is raised foot back onto the floor, he smiled to himself. Without giving his actions anymore thought, he abruptly changed his course for the west end of the castle towards the spiral staircase that led to the Ravenclaw common room.

--

Hermione paced the bottom corridors near the kitchens with her wand light scanning the area alertly. For all the attention she seemed to be paying to her Head Girl duties, she was actually quite distracted from actively patrolling tonight. Her mind kept wandering towards the silent party she knew was going on, celebrating the end of another year of exams. How she longed to join her friends in the large, airy Ravenclaw common room! She checked her watch: ten more minutes until her post is done. "I suppose ten minutes isn't going to hurt anyone." Hermione said aloud to no one in particular. And, in very un-Hermione-like fashion, she put out her wand light and quickly traveled west.

--

A small first-year boy who had evidently been delegated the task of allowing any student entrance into the Ravenclaw party that night sat nodding off near the elegant door with the eagle knocker. Draco smirked to himself as he saw this, what an incredibly intelligent way to use the younger students! Just as he was about call out the young Ravenclaw to answer the riddle for him, he heard quick footsteps behind him. Fearing that he was caught for abandoning his post early, he turned around with a slightly heavy stomach. He was surprised, therefore, to see that it was not McGonagall or Snape rushing forward to reprimand him, but an equally guilty Hermione Granger, the Head Girl.

"It seems as though I'm not the only one who's decided to shirk their duties tonight." Draco said to the approaching girl.

"Well, seeing as how every student is obviously in that room right now," Hermione replied, indicating the door behind him, "it seemed a bit redundant to watch the corridors for wandering students. Besides, I only left my post ten minutes early. You must have left much earlier than I did to get here since your post was on the other side of the castle." She added defensively.

"Tsk, tsk, Granger. You seem to have lost some of your edge. How is Little-Miss-Perfect-Granger going to let this obviously illegal gathering continue?"

"Oh, shove it, Malfoy." Hermione said irritatingly, pushing past him to get to the doorway.

"You mean you're not going to report this?" Draco did, after all, have to make sure. He wasn't about to caught at any party he knew was going to get busted.

"Of course not! Honestly, you act like I don't ever have any fun for myself." And with that, she turned around and, not even bothering to use the first-year placed by the door for that purpose, she knocked on door and proceeded to answer the ridiculously confusing riddle. Draco smirked to himself, as he couldn't quite help himself thinking that the way her hips swung from side to side when she was agitated was quite appealing. Quickly getting control of his senses, he took advantage of the open door to join the festivities. _This could turn out to be a very interesting night_, he thought to himself as he walked through the threshold and into the instant uproar of drunken teenagers.

--

Wincing at the sudden onslaught of noise after the still quiet in the corridor, Hermione looked around to find someone she recognized. After a few scans around the perimeter, she found the brilliant red hair of the youngest Weasley. Half-relieved and half-disappointed that this red hair didn't belong to Ron, she plastered on a huge smile and walked over to greet her friend.

"Hermione, you're here! I wasn't expecting you for at least another 15 minutes." Ginny had to scream to be heard over the rest of the din. "Have you seen anyone else yet?"

"Hey, Gin! Patrolling ending sooner than I thought it would. And no, I only just walked in; you're the first person I've seen." Hermione replied to all of her questions in one turn.

"Oh, well, Harry's just gone to get us some drinks. He'll be back any second." Hermione understood this to mean she should wait until he got back. She wanted to ask whether Ron was with him or not, but decided not to in case it seemed like she was still after him. It's true; she and Ron had been quite taken with each other at the beginning of the year. But just a bit after Valentine's Day, Hermione couldn't help but notice the amount of time she and Ron spent fighting compared to enjoying each other's company. While not entirely tactful, Ron was still completely endearing to her and she didn't want to end their relationship. And she couldn't help but notice that his increased talent on the quidditch field made him much more popular among the female population of the school. This knowledge only made her more possessive, more jealous, and lead to more fights. After a month of strained conversations and sleepless nights trying to mull it all over, Hermione finally decided it was time to let the relationship go. So she had a talk with Ron and they both decided that they were much better suited as friends. While Hermione did not entirely want this, she still had feelings for him; she knew it was the right thing to do. That was about three weeks ago, and she was still thoroughly depressed about it, although anyone would be hard pressed to get her to admit it; she was a very good actress.

"You know, muggles certainly did have a stroke of genius when they decided to, what did you called it, Harry? Furry-ent?" Hermione could hear the unmistakable voice of the devil himself, Ronald Weasley, followed closely by a chuckle from her best friend, Harry.

"Ferment, Ron. It's called fermenting. But I do prefer brewing it in a cauldron to waiting for it to do it naturally; it's much quicker." Harry and Ron had just walked into view of Ginny and Hermione, sitting in comfortable armchairs, each carrying two drinks. "Hermione! When did you get here?"

"Hi, Harry! I've only just got here, I was waiting with Ginny for you to come back." Hermione glanced a bit awkwardly at Ron. _Why is he carrying two drinks as well? It can't be for me, he didn't know I was here. Well, it's stupid to think he would get me a drink anyway._ "Hi, Ron." Hermione added, as it was now obvious she had been staring at Ron so choosing not to acknowledge him would have been worse than simply greeting him.

"Er, hi, Hermione." Ron replied, seeming a bit uncomfortable. Hermione glanced around at Harry and Ginny, who were now seating together on the other side of her, and noticed they too wore peculiar expressions. It suddenly dawned on Hermione that Ginny had not mentioned Ron was with Harry when she first got there. Was Ron merely passing through on his way to mingle with other girls? That would certainly explain the additional drink in his hand. _And only 3 weeks after we've broken up!_ Hermione thought, suddenly overcome with images of Ron and Lavender Brown, Ron and Parvati Patil, Ron and Katie Davies, Ron and Rachel Harper all crossed her mind. The awkward silence that had since ensued had finally caught up with Hermione's racing thoughts and she suddenly decided she needed to have a drink. "I think I'll just go grab something to drink." She announced and quickly side-stepped Ron, carefully avoiding eye-contact, to make her way to where the beverages were being served.

At the side of the room, there was an entire wall lined with cauldrons of what Hermione knew to be beer. Harry had told her about how many of the seventh years had come together to learn how to brew their own beer. She looked down into the nearest pool of the amber liquid to inspect it. Not really being an experienced drinker, however, she wasn't sure what to be looking for. She was just trying to get the courage to fill herself a cup when a completely unexpected person came to greet her: Pansy Parkinson.

"It's called beer, Granger. You drink it, you don't stare at it."

"Thank-you, Parkinson, for enlightening me with what must be the full extent of your knowledge."

"Now, now, Granger, you don't have to take that tone with me. We don't have to be enemies anymore." Hermione knew she was referring to The Fall. Ever since Voldemort was defeated, the four houses of Hogwarts, including Slytherin, have been able to enjoy some degree of unity. It actually wasn't 

unheard of for the Slytherins to start socializing outside of their own small groups and branching out into the houses. After all, there were only so many girls to bed in one house. To Hermione's surprise though, most of the other girls did not seem put-off by this revelation; teenage hormones know no limits apparently.

"It's not so much that we _have _to, as I just prefer it that way." Hermione said matter-of-factly putting her hands of her hips.

"I can see somebody here is in a bad mood." Pansy replied with a smirk. Hermione could see she was enjoying tormenting her in her already weakened state. Well, it would be a cold day in hell before Hermione Granger ever decided to confide her problems in Pansy Parkinson. She looked out towards the party and her eyes couldn't help but be drawn towards the shock of red in the dead center. Through her now watery vision, Hermione could make out the figures of Ron and Isabel Walker of Hufflepuff in a firm embrace, their untouched cups to the side and entirely forgotten. _For Merlin's sake, pull it together._ Hermione mentally reprimanded herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. When she had managed to compose herself, she turned back around to face the Slytherin in question. To her surprise, she was already waiting for her attention and had held out a cup to her. "Just drink this, Hun, everything will feel better after. Trust me." _To hell with it_, Hermione thought fiercely. With a grim yet defiant expression, she took the cup from Pansy and took a large gulp. The bitter liquid was a bit drier than she had been expecting and after hastily swallowing it she gave an involuntary cough and shudder. "Drink up." Pansy said with a smile and led her towards a corner of the room where there were a number of tables set up.

--

"No way, we get redemption!" Padma and Parvati screamed at Draco and Blaise. His team had just won their third game of beer pong in a row and they were only getting started.

"No you don't. Blaise and I both got the shot in on the last cup so you don't get redemption." Draco countered. The twins pouted across the table but grudgingly chugged the cups of beer being handed to them as the rules of beer pong dictated they must. Blaise laughed at the identical looks of disgust on their faces as he took back the cups.

"You can come back later for a rematch if you'd like." Blaise told them. He lightly touched Parvati's hand as she was turning to leave. "Or you can come back later to play a different game." He added with a wink and a smirk. Parvati blushed at the dark boy and gave a coy remark in response. Blaise, entire unfazed, continued to give that playful smirk and said that he expected to see her later that night.

"There really are no losers in beer pong if you get to shag your opponents." Blaise said wistfully to Draco, staring at Parvati's retreating backside.

"Well if that's the case then we're winning twice since we haven't lost a match yet." Draco, ever the competitor, responded. Then, looking around the area he said, "So who are our next victims?" Just then, Draco spotted the unlikeliest couple walking towards the beer pong tables: Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson? The alcohol must be taking a much faster effect than he'd anticipated because there was no way this image was true. Yet as he continued to stare at the pair of them, now taking seats in some nearby chairs, he couldn't help but notice that they retained their identities of Granger and Parkinson. "Now there's something you don't see every day." Draco said to Blaise, pointing out the two girls. Blaise just laughed.

"Pansy's always trying to get gossip from everyone. It's common knowledge that Granger and Weasley broke it off a few weeks back, Pansy's just trying to get her tanked so she'll spill all the details." Draco continued to look on at their interaction. From the way Pansy was practically force-feeding Granger beer, Blaise's claim could retain some points of fact. Granger had already been coerced into finishing her first cup shortly after sitting down and Pansy, rather than drinking it herself, immediately handed her full cup to her. Pansy caught sight of him staring towards them and immediately beamed at them.

"Draco! Blaise! Take a break from pong and come play a card game." Pansy called, beckoning them forward with her hands. Blaise looked at Draco and gave him a shrug. Draco remembered the way Granger's hips looked when they first entered the common room earlier and Blaise's tip that she and Weasley had split. Smirking to himself, he shrugged back and they went over to where they were sat around a small coffee table. A few Ravenclaws nearby had heard Pansy calling and walked over also to see if they could join in the card game, Pansy heartily agreed and started setting up the cards.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, the name of the game is Ring of Fire. If you don't know how to play, you'll learn as you go."

--

"Wait, I forgot what a six means." Stephanie Neal, one of the Ravenclaws, said as she pulled a six of clubs from the circle of cards around the upturned cup with at least half of the deck haphazardly piled on top.

"Six is for dicks!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing up her hand out of habit.

"Relax, Granger, nobody's going to award you house points here." Pansy laughed along with the others. Hermione, surprisingly, was able to laugh at herself too. _Pansy's right, this stuff does make me feel better! _Ever since her third cup was emptied, Hermione had felt a light, warm, giddy feeling coming from her stomach and ending in her slightly fuzzy brain. "Anyways, it's your turn, so pick a card." Hermione looked around at the circle of cards. She knew if she broke the circle she would have to drink the rest of her beer and if she toppled the cards on top of the cup she would also have to drink the rest of her beer. After carefully picking out a card that would not break the circle, a nine of hearts, she carefully placed it on top of the other cards. Thankfully, the cards did not fall. She sighed in relief before saying, "Nine is… bust a rhyme!"

"Very good, Princess." Blaise said jokingly. "So pick a word to rhyme to so we can continue the game." Hermione glared at him but she could tell that it was all in good fun. Suddenly it seemed like everyone there was her friend and nobody would make fun of her.

"Okay… my word is… beer." Then the rest of the students continued in a circle saying rhyming words.

"Hear."

"Dear."

"Shear."

"Keer?"

"Pansy, Keer is not a word." Draco said, urging Pansy's cup towards her lips. Pansy laughed and took a hearty swig. "Alright, Blaise, go."

"Ace." Blaise announced before successfully placing the card on top.

"Waterfall!" The others chorused.

"That means I'm gonna need more beer." Malfoy said, making to get up to refill his cup. "Anyone else need a refill?" Two of the Ravenclaws raised their hands. Draco frowned at the challenge of having to carry back all three cups in his slightly inebriated state.

"I'll go too, mine's nearly empty." Hermione volunteered before draining the remainder of the cup. "There, now it's all gone!" She said happily. She paused for a moment, taking in everyone's shocked expressions. "Let's go!" Hermione took one of the cups from the Ravenclaws and Malfoy took the other and they continued to walk in the direction of the cauldrons. _Why am I hanging out with Malfoy right now?_ Asked a quiet voice in Hermione's head. _I'll tell you why, he's bloody hot! _Hermione gave a fairly loud hiccup at this thought that came quite unbidden and most likely driven by the alcohol into her mind. She gave a sideways glance at Malfoy and smirked to herself; there was no use denying it to herself while she was in this state: Malfoy was absolutely ravishing.

--

Draco looked over at Granger as she chugged her beer during the waterfall. He couldn't help but notice the way her cleavage strained the top few buttons on her shirt as she pulled her head back to empty her fifth cup of beer in an hour. He really didn't believe he was given the opportunity to see _Hermione Granger_ get absolutely shit-faced. Her faced was flushed, her disheveled hair fell in waves down her shoulders and her skirt, he noticed, was slowly riding up of its own accord. Like himself, Granger hadn't had time to change into muggle attire for the party but now that he saw the state of her school uniform he couldn't say he minded.

"Alright, Draco, your turn." Stephanie called from beside Granger. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that she would talk to him when he was obviously shooting glances at Granger but decided to ignore it. He grabbed a card at random from the circle.

"I got a – "

"You broke the circle!" Granger called, pointing at the offending break in the circle where no cards linked it together. "You have to finish your beer!"

"Trust you to catch every rule breaking." Draco said in good humor.

"Oh, don't be so bitter and just drink." Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at him. Draco laughed and stared down into his cup.

"It's only half full, anyways, no big deal." He quickly emptied the contents of his cup. "So _anyways_, as I was saying, I got an eight. Pick a date?" The other players nodded in response. "Alright, I pick Granger."

"If you make me drink, Malfoy…" Granger said.

"Then you'll drink." Draco replied with a smirk. He went to place the card on top of the ever-growing card pile. He and Granger both held their breath. As he let go of the card, it rested easily on the rest and the pile was undisturbed. Draco let go of his breath and glanced up to look at Granger who was also letting go of her breath – right at the cards. As soon as the breath was out of her lips, the wind hit the cards and they fell all over table. Everyone immediately started "Ohh"-ing and telling them to finish their drinks.

"But we both don't have any." Granger said, pouting slightly. She didn't relish the idea of downing another cup.

"Here you go and here you go." Blaise said as he gave his full cup to Draco and Pansy's full cup to Hermione.

"Thanks, mate." Draco replied meekly, still in shock that Granger had managed to topple the cards. "Cheers, klutz." He said to Granger, raising his cup. Granger raised hers, grimacing, and they both tossed their heads back and drank heartily. When they were done, both shuddering from the bitter taste, Draco looked at her and said, "You definitely owe me one." She just smiled and shrugged.

--

"And now he's over there," Hermione made a wild movement towards the other end of the room, "practically shagging that disgusting Isabel girl through his clothes." After the card game ended with the falling of the cards, Draco and Blaise returned to the beer pong tables to have a match against two of the Ravenclaws they had been playing with. The other Ravenclaw left to watch, leaving Pansy, whom Hermione decided looked too composed to have drunken as much as she should have in the game, and a completely inebriated Hermione. Pansy had set about questioning Hermione immediately, asking what was the matter. At first, Hermione played the naïve card, claiming she had no idea what Pansy was talking about and she was perfectly fine. Pansy, apparently not easily detoured, pressed the matter however. "It's Ron, isn't it?" She had said, placing a hand on Hermione's. Hermione suddenly felt the need to confide in someone all that she had been feeling over the past few weeks. After giving a very detailed account of the break up, and yet another beer offered by Pansy, that lead Hermione and Pansy to this point: talking as much shit about Ron and everyone associated with him.

"Isabel is such a slut." Pansy said nodding her head though smiling vigorously.

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed in agreement, happy to find someone who was willing to abuse those she most loathed with her. "It's not like she's hard to get or anything; what exactly is he trying to prove?"

"And you are _so_ much prettier than her." Pansy continued, fueling the fire, "You shouldn't even be jealous if that's what he stoops to. He never cheated on you, did he?"

"No, of course not." Hermione said quickly but then let her mouth fall open. "I don't know." She answered again. "You don't think he ever cheated on me, do you, Pans?"

"Well, I didn't hear anything about it, but you know men, Hermione, you just can't put it past them. I have an idea, let's just forget about the stupid redhead and go play some pong. Are you any good?"

"Pong? I've never played." Hermione replied, a confused expression on her face.

"Well, I can tell you we're going to be drinking a lot then." Pansy laughed. "Let's go over to those tables so I can show you how to play." Hermione went to stand up to follow her and abruptly stumbled over her own feet, which now seemed much too awkward to walk with, and fell over into another chair. Pansy looked over and laughed. "Alright, maybe beer pong isn't the best idea right now."

"But I want to play!" Hermione whined like a small child. Pansy laughed again.

"If you say so; but don't hate me when I say 'I don't you so.'" Pansy went over to help Hermione up and led her over to the tables where Draco and Blaise were still enjoying a winning streak.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she saw her best friend walk by with a drink in hand. It was 

obvious that Harry had been a little affected by the drink; but Hermione's level of drunkenness far surpassed his. "Harry, you'll never guess what I'm about to go do! Oh, but you should come with us!" Harry looked curiously from Hermione to Pansy who was laughing at Hermione's drunken banter.

"Er, alright then. Ginny's just gone off with Luna so I suppose I could go do… whatever it is you're doing." Harry replied, still looking between the two girls trying to figure out the situation.

"We're playing beer pong." Hermione replied happily and laced her cup-free arm through his. After taking about three steps, Hermione felt the need to let everyone know what she thought about them so she added, "You're my bestestest friend, Harry. I love you." Hermione beamed up at Harry who looked down at her with a bemused expression. "And Pansy is my new best friend! You love you guys!" Harry then looked over at Pansy with a questioning look but Pansy just shrugged and continued to lead them to the tables.

--

Draco glanced at the set up at the table: there were two cups left on the opposite side of the table and one cup left in front of him. Obviously, the alcohol was starting to hinder his depth perception and aiming abilities. It was currently his team's turn to throw the pong balls so he turned to Blaise to discuss strategy.

"Make it in, damn it!" Draco believed this to be a very sound strategy indeed. "This is the closest we've been to losing and if I lose to McCormick I'm not going to be able to look at myself in the mirror again."

"Oh, please, Malfoy, nothing could ever stop you from looking into every reflective surface you walk by." Blaise joked while taking careful aim at the cups on the opposite end of the table. He arced the ball upwards while letting go and Draco saw, to his tremendous satisfaction, that it splashed into one of the cups. "There you are, Malfoy. And in case you forgot, the strategy is to 'make it in, damn it' as you put it." Draco chose not to respond to his chattering friend and instead focused all of his attention on the task at hand. Just as he was about to throw the ball, however, he gave a start as a certain sight crossed through is peripheral vision: Granger and Potter walking arm-in-arm? He turned to look at this new revelation, bringing Blaise's and McCormick's attention to the couple too.

"Why is she beaming up at him like that?" Draco asked Blaise in an inquisitive tone.

"Well, she's drunk." Blaise said simply. "I'd say you better go grab her before Potter gets the best rebound here tonight."

"Do you think Ginny knows about this?" McCormick asked from the other end of the table.

"You lot are so daft, you know that?" Pansy had come intruding into the conversation in a matter-of-fact fashion as was her usual habit. "Those two have been best mates since first year. Not 

even I care about what I'm seeing. But then again, I don't have the urge to shag Granger senseless, so I can't be bothered to care about who she's with right now." Pansy gave Malfoy a suggestive smirk and raised one of her eyebrows.

"What?" Draco inquired innocently. "It's not like I can't have my pick of any girl here." He finished cockily. It was easy to be cocky when you had sex god characteristics though.

"Well, you're wasting your time with this one." Pansy continued, ignoring Malfoy's indirect denial that he did not, in fact, want to drill himself into the Head Girl. "She's still completely hung up over that Weasley fellow. Terrible, isn't it? I mean, _Weasley_?" Pansy shook her head sadly before suddenly perking up again. "So I guess it's not going to be _any_ girl here. You'll have to exclude Granger from that pick." Draco shot Pansy a devious look; was she trying to challenge him?

"I'm fairly certain when I said _any_ girl, I meant just that, Parkinson." Draco said coolly, only slightly slurring his words.

"Perhaps you'd like to put your money where your mouth is?" Pansy suggested, enjoyment written plainly across her features. "You have until the end of this party to bed Hermione Granger." Draco stared at her for a short while considering the wager.

"So how much money will you be giving me, Parkinson?" Draco replied, reaching out to shake her hand and seal the deal.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." Pansy replied and accepted the handshake. "Let's put it down to 20 galleons then? I'm not one to play low, but you should already know that."

"Actually, from my experience, you like to play extremely low." Of course Draco had shagged Pansy, who hadn't? In his defense however, he was only about the third to have a go at her and he didn't even know about the first two. And yes, he did get screened for any STDs after acquiring that knowledge.

"Oi! Now that you two have finished your little tea time, why don't you try throwing the bloody ball so we can continue the game?" McCormick called over to them. Draco, having forgotten that he was playing beer pong, quickly turned his attention back to the match. After taking aim, he held his breath and threw the ball. He watched it soar and land with a splash into the final cup of the game.

"I never lose." Draco called out proudly, though he was looking pointedly at Pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

After Pansy excused herself to find a game of pong to play, Harry led Hermione over to an empty set of chairs and sat her down carefully before taking the seat opposite her.

"You know Harry, I'm surprised at how much fun I'm having tonight! I almost didn't want to come, you know, but then I really did want to come so I did – I even left my post _early_! So anyways, I did come and then I met Pansy who I've actually known for a long time but this is the first time I've really _met_ her, you know? Yeah, so I met Pansy and she helped me see that Isabel is a slut and I'm prettier and Ron's a complete git!"

"Hermione," Harry stated calmly, taking Hermione's hand in both his own comfortingly, "you are completely sloshed and I think it's best you go back to your dormitory and sleep for a bit before you do something completely daft. You're hanging out with _Pansy_, Hermione. Pansy _Parkinson_."

"Harry, she's a perfectly nice girl. And at least I can talk to her without having to worry about saying the wrong thing about you-know-who." Hermione withdrew her hand from Harry's and crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"You-Know-Who?" Harry sat back confused, "I don't know why you'd feel the need to talk about him considering he's _dead_; but you could always come to me or R-, er, Ginny if you really felt you needed to say something."

"I was talking about Ron, but thanks for the support, Harry." Hermione said sarcastically. "Why do you feel the need to defend him all the time? We both know he's probably in some empty classroom or dormitory or broom cupboard or whatever shagging that Isabel girl."

"But you two aren't together, so technically there's nothing wrong with that. You're the one that broke it off with him." Harry reminded her.

"Oh, like the whole school didn't know I'm completely in love with him and I only did it because it obviously had to be done. And he's still supposed to be my friend yet he feels perfectly fine twisting the knife in my heart – it's only been a few weeks!"

"Hermione, you sound like a romance novel. You're letting your emotions get away with you. How much have you had to drink anyway?"

"Never mind that." Hermione said waving her hand in an off-hand fashion. "The point is, I've seen tonight what kind of guy Ron is really is tonight and I'm all the more ready to move on." Harry relaxed a bit at these words; obviously relieved that his best friend was still able to talk reasonably and with pride. "Oh my fucking god." Hermione then stated, staring open-mouthed at the door to the hallway behind Harry, making Harry tense up yet again. He turned around to see what Hermione actually swore at and immediately groaned. Ron and Isabel were walking in a rather rushed fashion out of the door holding hands. Hermione's world, which was very close to stable for moment, began crashing around her again.

"She is such a fucking slut!" Hermione screamed. Luckily, the noise level was still such that only the few people nearest them heard her outburst. She stood up suddenly but swaggered for a moment as the blood and alcohol rushed up to her head. Harry went to help her steady herself but she brushed him off and walked purposefully in the direction of the beer pong tables where Pansy was staring at her with a determined look and Malfoy was staring at Pansy with much the same expression.

--

"It's much easier if you close one eye, love." Draco called over to Granger who was trying, so far in vain, to sink her first cup in a game of beer pong. Draco and Blaise currently had the lead by three cups. Draco watched in amusement as Granger tried to balance herself into an appropriate stance so as not to fall over. He could tell she was probably the drunkest girl at the party, which was saying something, and was very happy to see how the odds were turned in his favor. Granger obligingly closed one eye, surprisingly not giving any sort of fight about taking suggestions from a Slytherin; another point in his favor. She arced the ball up like Pansy had showed her and… hit the rim of the top cup.

"Bloody hell!" Granger called out frustratingly.

"It's alright, Granger, I already knew I'd be drinking a shitload in this game." Pansy said with her head in her hands.

"Don't know why you lot thought you stood a change against the – " Draco paused to take careful aim and sink yet another cup making their lead four cups to nil. "– dream team. You're shot, mate." Draco added to Blaise who had been shooting flirtatious looks at Parvati. Blaise kissed the ball in his hand, looked at Parvati again, and missed the shot by a long shot. "You could keep your mind on the game." Draco said, a bit peeved.

"What can I say, mate, it's love." Blaise responded dramatically putting his hands over his heart.

"You're drunk." Draco said plainly disgusted at his friend's blatant show of affection, albeit false affection. Draco shot a look at Pansy who was whispering something quickly to Granger, miming a movement with her arms. _Probably showing her how to properly sink a cup_. Draco thought satisfactorily. _Not that Parkinson would know anything about that._ Draco turned to address Blaise again. "Just make it through this game and you can go to shag whomever you wa-" Draco stopped mid sentence as he heard the unmistakable splashing sound of a ball landing inside a cup of beer. Blaise, who had been looking forward the entire time, also had a shocked expression. Turning towards the cups, Draco saw not just one ball but _two_ balls in _two_ separate cups of beer. Granger and Parkinson had on particularly pleased expressions.

"Go ahead and drink, what's that? Ah, yes, three cups." Pansy said happily.

"Three cups? Parkinson, I know you're a bit more on the daft side than most, but even you can plainly see that there are only two cups we need to drink."

"Draco, they bounced it in." Blaise said, still in a slight stupor. "Granger, she _bounced_ it in. That's two cups. And then Pansy made the second one."

"We get the balls back as well, right?" Granger asked innocently as though she had no idea what was going on. Well, she probably didn't. Draco and Blaise grudgingly took away three cups, promptly emptied them, and rolled the balls back across the table to the two smiling girls. Draco glanced at the arrangement on the table now: the girls were only behind by one cup now _and_ they got to shoot twice each in one turn. Pansy took careful aim again and arced the ball upwards. Immediately after Pansy let go of the ball, Granger bounced the ball on the table and Draco saw that it was going to land perfectly into the nearest cup. Draco brought up his hand and whacked the ball out of the way to save himself the trouble of drinking more cups – and losing – and watched helplessly as Pansy's ball landed in another cup. Well, at least he gave himself a chance to win the game here.

"Last two cups, mate. Let's end it here, please." Draco said to Blaise. For once, Blaise seemed more focused on the game than the audience, much to Parvati's chagrin. Blaise brought his hand delicately back and threw the ball across the table: splash! _One down_, Draco thought. Now concentrating on his own throw, he took a step back and closed one of his eyes, looking through one eye at the last remaining cup. He let the ball travel across the table and… splash! Draco looked across the table as the girls picked up a cup each and smirked in their direction. When the empty cups hit the table though, the girls were still all business.

"Redemption." Pansy said determinedly. She took a ball in her hand, and without even taking the preliminary twenty second preparation, instantly threw the ball. To Draco's surprise, she made it. He passed the ball back at the same time as drinking the beer. As soon as Pansy took the ball she had thrown it across the table once more and hit the rim of one of the cups, bouncing it onto the table and into Blaise's waiting hands.

"Better luck next time, girls." Blaise said happily.

"Oh, I don't get a turn?" Granger said with her hands on her hips. _Damn those hips_, Draco thought as he was once again reminded of their party entrance. Without waiting for an answer, Hermione took Pansy's strategy and instantly launched the ball across the table. The word "launched" here should not be taken out of context either; the ball literally collided into the back of the head of the boy standing behind Draco. Hermione looked sheepishly at Pansy who merely laughed. "I suppose my depth perception is a bit off."

"This should help that." Draco said mockingly as he walked around the table to hand Granger yet another cup of beer. She downed the third-full cup in three gulps and dropped the cup on the floor.

"Thasit" Granger said slurring her words alarmingly, "I'm done drinking."

"Spot on idea, Granger." Blaise said looking pointedly at Draco, "how about we move onto other things?"

--

Hermione had never felt quite like she did now. The room would start spinning at odd moments making her feel rather ill; but the next second she would perfectly fine and incredibly desirous to join in the group fun. Walking and other basic motor functions aside, Hermione felt she was still quite capable of thinking clearly and speaking coherently. After declaring she was through with drinking for the night – a proposition she did not intend on going back on – she excused herself to loo with Pansy there to help guide her in the right direction.

"I really don't feel so well." Hermione mumbled on the way to the toilets.

"Oh Merlin," Pansy said, already fearing the worst, "just wait until we get you in front of a toilet before anything comes spewing out of your body." Hermione managed a few giggles at the picture Pansy's words gave her before the dizzy-ill feeling came over her once again. She put her hand to her mouth and put her best effort into quickening her pace. When they finally made it, Pansy let Hermione fall into one of the cubicles so her face was facing into the toilet. "Just do your business quickly," Pansy said with grimace while pulling Hermione's hair out of the way. A few short minutes and several loud retching noises later, Hermione pulled her head out of the porcelain bowl with a smile on her face. "Well don't you look just lovely?" Pansy said sarcastically.

"I feel much better now." Hermione stated happily. Her vision was still blurry and walking was still a bit difficult but not all coordination was completely lost. She drunkenly made her way past Pansy to the sinks and mirror. "Ewww, why do I look so pasty?" Hermione whined to her reflection.

"Dehydration, hun." Pansy informed her, "Have some water from the tap." Hermione, who for some reason had come to regard Pansy as her caretaker and consequentially did not give anything she said a second thought, turned the tap on and sipped water from her cupped hands. She even swished around her mouth a few times just for good measure.

"Alright then, let's see what Blaise was going on about." Hermione said, already walking out the door. Pansy, rolling her eyes, followed her silently.

--

"Are we really playing this pathetic game?" Draco asked spitefully the now fairly large group of ten or twelve teenagers stepped into an empty classroom and Pansy carefully locked the door behind them. It had been Pansy's idea to recruit more students to play the game with them in order to make things more "interesting." Blaise nudged him rather hard in the ribcage at his remark eliciting a rather sour look from Malfoy.

"Trust me, mate, I'm doing this to help you keep twenty galleons and get you into Granger's knickers." Draco just raised his eyebrows but he knew his best friend well enough to trust he knew what he was doing. He turned around when he heard the door close and saw Pansy sitting Granger into an empty desk and taking a seat in the next one. Truthfully, Pansy more likely dumped Granger into the seat but Draco didn't expect anything more from his housemate. Granger, in her drunken state of mind, didn't even mind hitting the desk rather hard, so really it was no-harm -done.

"I trust we all know the rules of Truth-or-Dare?" Blaise asked happily, looking around at the people sitting around the empty desks. Draco looked too in order to get a better idea of the kind of kids there. Although none of them were as drunk as Granger, most of them had drunken enough to lower their inhibitions considerably. "Alright then, anyone who does not wish to answer every question truthfully and complete every dare successfully should leave this room now." When nobody left the room after several seconds, Blaise continued, "Since I'm already standing, I'll go first." Blaise announced, moving his eyes across the students to pick his victim. "Err, Selma." A girl in the third row, a Ravenclaw, Draco thought, giggled in reply. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." The girl replied nervously.

"Be a kill joy then." Blaise said though he was still smiling. "How many boys have you had any intimate relations with in this room?" Selma looked taken aback for a moment but, with a shove from her giggling friend, nervously answered the question.

"Five." Many in the room laughed among themselves as Selma grew red-cheeked. "But I've only actually slept with one!" Selma added in her defense, looking deploringly around the room. Draco chuckled to himself because he knew exactly who that "one" was. He smirked in Selma's direction, making her cheeks grow even redder. "That's enough! It's not as though there aren't others in this room who've kissed more than five boys. Who've _slept_ with more than five boys!" Draco couldn't help but to glance in Pansy's direction who was simply giggling to herself at Selma's distress. Of course she wouldn't care what anyone thinks about her, she still gets laid regardless. Draco shuddered inwardly at the thought. "Okay, okay, it's _my_ turn now." Selma said, standing up in her chair, effectively silencing the room. "Mariah," Selma said staring pointedly down at the girl next to her, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mariah said looking reproachfully up at her friend for calling on her in such a dangerous game. _Someone obviously has some secrets_, Draco thought to himself.

"Fine," Selma said defiantly, thinking of something mortifying for Mariah to carry out, "I dare you to give Roger a lap dance." Mariah looked up at Selma, horror-stricken, and then at Roger who was looking rather pleased. _This must be the most immature game ever invented_, Draco thought while shooting Blaise a humorous look. Unfortunately, Blaise was too busy wolf-whistling at the Mariah grinding on Roger to catch Draco's eye.

--

"Pansy, this game is ridiculous." Hermione said between laughs while she watched George Gretting of Hufflepuff perform his own rendition of "Baby Got Back" in his boxer briefs and his school tie (among other things) swinging wildly.

"Of course it is," Pansy said, not entirely fazed by the immaturity going on around her though she did allow herself to smile, "why do you think we only play this when everyone's drunk?" When the applause after George's performance had died down, George re-robed and stood up to scan the crowd in search of the student he would ask.

"Pansy," George said finally. Pansy looked mildly surprised at being singled out but managed to retain her cool all the same. She shot George a daring look and he continued a bit shakily, "Truth or dare?" Pansy paused for an entire twenty seconds (Hermione had been counting for no particular reason except that she felt she ought to) even though Hermione knew she already had the answer picked as soon as George called on her.

"Dare." Pansy replied with a smile. George gave her a scrutinizing stare while considering the possibilities and cracked a wide smile as an idea apparently came to mind.

"I dare you to make out with Hermione Granger for twenty seconds." Pansy smirked and turned to look at Hermione who hadn't quite caught up with the reality of the situation as she was still contemplating the coincidence that George picked the same amount of time that Pansy had paused for. The smile that was permanently etched on her face while in her current state of mind, however, must have made everyone think she was also on board with everything so Pansy cupped Hermione's face in her hands and brought her lips crashing onto Hermione's before she could think about. Feeling a tongue trying to gain entrance into her mouth, Hermione parted her lips without the slightest thought and let the kiss develop a heavy rhythm before she suddenly realized she was kissing a girl. _Holy shit, I'm kissing Pansy Parkinson!_ Hermione thought though she oddly made no move to break away from the action. Pansy's hand were still on either side of her face, holding her in place and she could hear George counting down from twenty; but since Hermione's eyes were closed (a force of habit during any embrace) she didn't know what everyone's reaction was.

"Three… two… two-and-a-half… aaaaaaaaaand… one." George said. Hermione felt Pansy pull away and she opened her eyes immediately to see the whole room looking at the two of them in shock. Pansy, who Hermione was coming to realize didn't give a damn what anyone thought, merely continued to look upon the group to decide who to question. Hermione didn't have such graces, however, and her cheeks burned shamelessly as she tried to laugh off the stares. _I wonder what he thought of that_, Hermione thought to herself as she caught Malfoy's eye. As the two stared at each other, Hermione could have sworn to herself she saw desire in his characteristics and suddenly felt desire herself in the pit of her stomach. Her attention was drawn to the dark boy next to Malfoy, however, as Pansy called out Blaise's name.

"Dare." Blaise responded after Pansy posed the rather repetitive question.  
  
"You never do let me down." Pansy said playfully. "I dare you to kiss Granger for thirty seconds." Hermione stared, dumbstruck, between Blaise and Pansy. Pansy, oddly enough, was smirking in Malfoy's direction while Malfoy gave her a plainly angry stare. Somewhere in the background she heard Parvati give a scoff of annoyance.

"Butivealreadykissedyou." Hermione said hurriedly as Blaise got up to embrace her. Pansy merely shrugged, still smirking at Malfoy, and Blaise's lips were on hers before she could raise anymore objections.

_Of course that cow is trying to foil the bet for me_, Draco thought angrily as Blaise walked back towards his seat leaving a rather breath taken Granger in her seat. Draco gave Blaise a mean look and was even more outraged to see that Blaise didn't even have the decency to look sorry! Instead, Blaise shot right to business.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Draco said automatically, having already decided beforehand that there was no way he would be forced to answer any questions in front of his classmates.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione Granger for one minute." Blaise looked at his wristwatch to check the time. _I suppose my best mate is still on my side then_, Draco thought as he walked over to Granger, whose cheeks were already thoroughly flushed from kissing and embarrassment. She was biting her lip in a manner that made it obvious she was uncomfortable with being kissed so much. As he got a good look at her disheveled look, Draco couldn't help but think it suited her well. Oh, how much he would love to remove each item of clothing later tonight. He resisted the urge to smirk in Pansy's face as he reached Granger's desk and got down on her level. "On my go." Blaise called as Draco took Granger's face in hands like Pansy had. "Go."

At that same moment several things happened in quick succession. First, the door flew open and everyone in the room looked toward the sound in horror fearing it was a professor patrolling the corridors. Many students ran around the room, attempting to hide in random cupboards or under desks, causing quite a scene of chaos. Draco and Granger, who were still frozen in a pre-embrace stance, merely stared on dumbly. Next, the figures in the doorway walked in hand-in-hand to reveal their identities: Ron Weasley and Isabel Walker. As Granger's seat was nearest the door, this was the seat Ron's gaze fell on first and he froze where he stood to behold the scene in front of him. Draco heard Granger give a gasp as she realized who it was and watched as the look on Ron's face turned into complete hatred. Lastly, to his utter amazement, Granger grabbed Draco's face, turned it in her direction, and initiated an incredibly deep and passionate kiss. Draco, who had been planning on using the sixty seconds of allotted kissing time to slowly elevate the intensity, was, needless to say, very shocked by the sudden force against his lips. After a few seconds, however, Draco regained his ground 

and took more initiative by wrapping one arm around Granger's waist and the other in her hair. Draco felt Granger's arm move from his face to around his neck as he pulled her closer. Draco was starting to feel a pull in his nether-regions when he heard Blaise's voice calling him back to reality.

"Done." Blaise called, sounding very amused which was a stark contrast with the way everyone else looked. After Draco had got his breath back and, a bit awkwardly, untangled himself from Granger's incredibly pleasant embrace, he noticed his classmates shocked expressions (some of the female students even looked a bit jealous, Draco was pleased to note) and Pansy tried to look flippant but her annoyance was still able to shine through. He then turned to see Granger's reaction, and while decidedly uncomfortable at the amount of attention she was attracting and probably still upset about seeing Ron and Isabel (who left sometime during the kiss), Draco could have sworn he saw the desirous look in her eyes that told him she enjoyed it.

"Granger." Malfoy called as after he resumed his seat.

"Really?" Hermione whined while several students snickered.

"Truth or dare?" Malfoy asked as though Hermione had not spoken.

"Well, at the risk of having to kiss anyone else," Hermione began with her arms folded across her chest, "truth."

"Just what I hoped for." Malfoy said, leaning back in his chair. Hermione became a bit uneasy at the fact she had unwittingly walked into whatever trap Malfoy had set up for her. "Out of the three blokes you just kissed – "

"Excuse me?" Pansy interrupted. "I believe I'm a girl." She said while feeling her breasts as though everyone in the room needed confirmation of the fact.

"Whatever." Malfoy continued, "Out of the three _people_ you just kissed, which one did you enjoy the most?" Hermione's blush actually deepened as she stared aghast at the confident blonde. Hermione already had her answer ready; Pansy had been a bit brash, Blaise, for some reason, had hardly tried to even move his tongue, and Malfoy, well, that kiss had been exquisitely passionate. Hermione had actually forgotten about Ron for the final ten or so seconds before Blaise called time. As she stared across the room towards Malfoy she couldn't help the far-away expression that took over her features and she unconsciously licked her lips as she contemplated what else she and Malfoy could do together.

"Sorry, love, but starring dreamily at me does not constitute an acceptable answer." Malfoy called cockily. "If you speak the name, I think that would suffice."

"Wha? Oh, gosh, sorry, I, er, I was just," Hermione stammered as she realized she was having a 

sexual fantasy in front of her classmates. "Right well, er, anyways, the best kisser out of you three. Um, well, you all were quite good, I assure you…"

"Granger, it's a truth question. Just answer honestly and to hell with anyone who gets offended." Blaise said, a bit peeved. Hermione stared straight ahead, squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath.

"Malfoy." Hermione said and then quickly exhaled and let her shoulder roll forward. Most of the students giggled, Pansy scoffed, and Parvati gave a sigh of relief; but Hermione chose to direct her gaze at a certain blonde Slytherin, who was giving her a delicious smirk with an adventurous spark in his eyes.

--

Draco knew the time for him to advance was near; but he could tell from the dangerous look on Pansy's face that she wasn't going to make any advancement easy if at all possible. Taking a quick look around the room, he noticed that many of the students were beginning to stand up at their chairs and make for the door – obviously, the game had been ended. _Thank gods for this perfect timing_. Blaise was already putting his arm around Parvati's shoulders, ready to shove her into the nearest broom closet no doubt. _It's now or never_, Draco thought to himself as he prepared his nerves. Pansy was already talking to Granger, probably telling her to leave back to the Gryffindor dormitory? Granger was also able to hold herself in an upright position; the alcohol was wearing off, meaning his window of opportunity was closing.

"Are you girls really going to let the party end here?" Draco said as a way of inviting himself into Pansy and Granger's conversation. He was pleased to note that Granger gave no sign of annoyance at the intrusion.

"Well, Malfoy, as I was just trying to tell Gran – I mean Hermione – here," Pansy said, taking hold of Granger's arm to direct her away from the classroom, "it is almost 1:30 in the morning. It's far past any sort of decent night's sleep; best to try and salvage what rest is left."

"Sleep? The final night at Hogwarts only happens once, who wants to sleep through such an occasion?" Draco defended. Besides, he wasn't tired. And he was willing to bet Granger wasn't tired either.

"That's what _I_ was trying to tell her!" Granger exclaimed, pulling her arm out of Pansy's grasp. "What are you going to be doing now, Draco?" The use of his given name instead of his surname did not go unnoticed by either Draco or Pansy who both stared a little stunned at the clueless Gryffindor. "What?" She finally asked as she noticed the pair staring at her.

"Did you just call him Draco?" Pansy asked rather rudely or so Draco thought.

"Oh well, I guess I just thought – "

"Never mind, that is my name, isn't it?" Draco cut in, looking to avoid any awkward moments. And truth be told, his name sounded good coming from Granger. And it would sound even better when she was moaning it later that night. "I don't really have anything planed for the rest of the night…" He continued, glancing at his wrist watch. It read 1:30 AM. There are only two things any student in the castle has planned right now and they both take place in a bed. Draco looked at Granger's face to see if he could get away with the next suggestion. "We could always go down to the Slytherin common room until we think of something to do…?"

There was a little bit of an awkward silence following these words in which Draco didn't breath, Pansy smirked, and Granger frowned. Draco was just about to take back his suggestion and announce he was going to drown himself in the nearest drinking fountain when Pansy and Granger spoke at the same time.

"Well looks like our night ends here."

"Sure!"

Draco stared at Granger completely dumbfounded by her sudden enthusiasm to accompany him to his common room and quite possibly his bed. This surprise was only temporary however, and he quickly relaxed into a relieved (and ever-cocky) smile.

"Fantastic." Draco said, clearly pleased with himself. Putting an arm around each girl, he directed the group out of the now empty classroom and towards the dungeons.

--

Hermione was reeling at the way this night was playing out. Of course, the significant amount of alcohol she imbibed earlier in the night might have played a part in the actual reeling effect. She was currently walking towards the Slytherin common room – the _Slytherin_ common room – and with Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy of all people! And she had called Malfoy _Draco_! She didn't know why she let his first name slip; she didn't even think about what she was calling him, Draco was just what came out. Like they were friends. But they're not. Or were they? They had certainly acted like friends tonight. More than friends, actually, once you factor in that kiss which wouldn't have been out of place in a PG-13, borderline R, film. Hermione let herself relive the feeling of such a kiss briefly before entering back into reality.

"So what do you think, Granger?" Pansy called over to her. Obviously, she should have come back to reality a bit sooner.

"Er, yes, I agree." Hermione replied, hoping this was an appropriate response to whatever Pansy was asking about.

"Do you really?" Malfoy exclaimed quickly before he could stop himself. Hermione blushed at the look of incredulity he was currently giving her.

"Yes?" Hermione said doubtfully. What on in Merlin's name had Pansy asked her about?

"You're probably thinking about Lockhart, right?" Pansy interjected. She also seemed a bit taken aback by Hermione's agreement and was obviously trying to make sense of her answer.

"Lockhart?" Hermione said, getting more and more confused by the second.

"Well it couldn't be Snape, could it?" Pansy said aghast. When Hermione frowned out of confusion, however, Pansy apparently took it as a sign that Hermione _did_ mean Snape. "Oh Merlin, you _did_ mean Snape?!" She shrieked in enjoyment.

"Wait, I didn't mean Snape!" Hermione said. She didn't know what she meant but if meaning Snape made Pansy mock her and Malfoy look at her wearily like he was now then she didn't want to mean Snape. "Yeah, it was Lockhart. I was thinking about Lockhart."

"Oh, you can't take it back now! I saw the look on your face. Probably Lupin too, right?" Pansy continued gleefully.

"I like Lupin!" Hermione said indignantly as she sensed the insult towards Lupin behind Pansy's words. Pansy just shrieked even harder at this however. The three of them were now stopped in the hallway as Pansy could no longer walk for laughing so hard. "Fine then, who did you mean?" Hermione said defiantly, figuring she could perhaps glean some meaning to this sudden confusion.

"Well, I was thinking Lockhart, of course." Pansy said while wiping away tears from her eyes. "I don't suppose Quirrel is bad to look at but I don't think he would perform all too well. Lockhart though, he is most definitely, well, sexy."

"No he's not!" Hermione said outrageously.

"Oh, but you think Snape is?" Pansy said, threatening to burst out into fresh peals of laughter.

"No!" Hermione said disgustedly. She saw Malfoy relax a bit at this remark and thought that she was on the right path to righting what she said. "None of our teachers are _sexy_." She continued.

"Well then why else would you agree to have sex with Snape?" Pansy said doubtfully.

"Ew!" Hermione exclaimed as she came to realize what Pansy had been asking her. "I don't want to have sex with Snape! Or Lupin." She added for good measure.

"Are you still drunk or something?" Pansy said exasperated. "I asked you if you thought any of the Defense teachers were shag-able and you said you agree. And now you act like you didn't know what I meant when I said 'shag.'"

"Of course I know what 'shag' means." Hermione said with relief at finally being let out of the dark. "I just wasn't listening to what you were saying." Now it was Malfoy's turn to finally laugh. Hermione was pleased to see that he was fully relieved by Hermione's response and was no longer looking at her like she might be carrying a disease.

"You know, you could have just asked her to repeat herself instead of making us all think you're sick in the head." Malfoy said while continuing towards the dungeons.

"I thought I'd be risky." Hermione replied laughingly as she continued after him with Pansy following her as well.

"Risky, eh." Malfoy raised an eyebrow in her direction making him look endearingly sexy. Hermione simply smiled shyly at having acted even a bit flirtatiously and averted her eyes from the steely ones giving her an appraising look. When they arrived at the large expanse of stone wall that Hermione assumed was the Slytherin common room entrance, Hermione couldn't help but feel excited at what might be about to happen in the dungeons of Hogwarts castle.


End file.
